A conventional article of athletic footwear includes two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. In addition, the upper may have a configuration that protects the foot and provides ventilation, thereby cooling the foot and removing perspiration. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces (i.e., imparting impact force attenuation), the sole structure may provide traction and control foot motions, such as pronation. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and running.
The sole structure of athletic footwear generally exhibits a layered configuration that may include a comfort-enhancing insole, a resilient midsole formed from a polymer foam material, and a ground-contacting outsole that provides both abrasion-resistance and traction. In some athletic activities, an athlete may be required to establish a stable and balanced stance in order to achieve some goal. For example, in firearm based athletic events, having a stable and balanced position may affect the accuracy and overall performance of the athlete (i.e., increase in stability may provide an increase in accuracy). Current outsoles often use substantially flexible materials and configurations to provide comfort and impact force attenuation for the wearer. However, outsoles composed using such flexible materials and configurations are prone to deformation (e.g., due to a wearer's shift in weight) and thus, may cause instability in a wearer's stance.
It would be desirable to provide a footwear support system that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.